The Bracelet (1988)
Sean is enraged that he missed Blake and hit Alexis. During the light mayhem, Sean manages to escape the rafters and to rush to the side of his wife. Fortunately for Alexis, the shot only grazed her temple. Still, the brush with death, even if the bullet was intended for Blake, scares Alexis and she is determined to go forward with dropping out of the race. Sean is not looking forward to having Alexis return to ColbyCo and needs to get his plan with Harry Thresher moving forward. But, before racing off to Natumbe, Sean tries to seduce Leslie in his bedroom while his wife is in the hospital. Leslie does not feels at ease and sneaks out when Sean takes a phone call from Thresher. Unfortunately, Leslie drops her bracelet, the one Alexis gave to her, right next to Alexis's bed. Leslie does not seem to notice right away as she is curious as to Sean's business with Thresher in Natumbe and decides to follow him there. As Alexis lays in the hospital, Blake checks in on her to make sure she is okay. Alexis tells Blake that she is going to drop out of the race. Blake is appreciative and agrees to have at least one state dinner in her honor when he wins. Krystle cannot believe Alexis would drop out and also believes that Blake should drop out because that bullet was intended for him. Blake assures Krystle that he will be fine and that security will increase. After telling Blake that she is going to drop out of the race, Alexis is visited by Gordon Wales who tells her that there has been a great out pouring of support since she took a bullet for Blake. Further, Gordon will not be publishing the hit piece on Alexis and could not if he wanted to because it never looks good to attack someone who is now viewed as a heroine and a viable candidate. Alexis likes the sound of having a chance to actually win the race. So, Alexis changes her mind once again and announces that she intends to remain in the race, for the people of Colorado, and to win. Krystle cannot believe she lied to Blake. Blake is not thrilled but she did save his life. Besides, he still intends to defeat her. While Alexis is being shot, Dex is snooping through Harry Thresher's office in Natumbe. Dex comes upon a picture of Thresher and Sean as fellow soldiers (mercenaries). Dex believes he has found the smoking gun against Sean or at least that Thresher cannot be trusted. Back in Denver, Karen, Dana and Sammy Jo are shopping for the baby (Karen is very much pregnant) and bring the baby clothes back to Karen's place. As Karen is going to prepare some coffee for Dana and Sammy Jo, she gets a phone call that visibly disturbs her. Karen does not want to talk about it and Dana and Sammy Jo decide to give her some space. We later learn that the phone call was from Jesse, Karen's ex-husband, who has returned to Denver and pays Karen a visit. But it is not a simple visit as the two are not divorced because Jesse could not bring himself to sign the final divorce papers. This could present a problem for the surrogacy as well as recent reports of surrogates refusing to turn over the baby once giving birth. Jeff learns about some financial difficulties that Sammy Jo is having at Delta Rho. Sammy Jo does not want to sell off assets of Delta Rho because it was her father's. Jeff offers to invest in Delta Rho to help Sammy Jo out and Sammy Jo accepts his offer. After aiding Sammy Jo, Jeff talks to Dex about coming back to finish the pipeline. Dex refuses to work with Denver Carrington unless Blake is back in control. Jeff needs that pipeline to be finished since it is the interest of Colby Enterprises. Sammy Jo tells Steven that Jeff has agreed to be her partner at Delta Rho and Steven is not thrilled since he would prefer to be the one to help out Sammy Jo. However, that is the exact reason why Sammy Jo did not ask Steven for help. She has found a new man to lean on. Steven is not pleased and tries to make a deal with Jeff. If Jeff refuses to help Sammy Jo, he will ask Dex to come back and finish the pipeline. That deal goes no where since Dex would not come back anyway. Displeased, Steven warns Jeff that he will not allow him to ruin Sammy Jo's life the way he had done Fallon. Jeff has a better idea - he is going to anonymously purchase all available Denver Carrington stock. Steven believes that Jeff is helping Sammy Jo because he has sights on her. At one of Blake's campaign stops, some strange guy takes an instant liking to Sammy Jo who is not interested. That does not stop the guy from paying a visit to the local headquarters later to get all touchy feely on Sammy Jo. Jeff arrives just in time to save her. Jeff comforts the shaken Sammy Jo and brings her back to Delta Rho. Alexis learns from her female assistant that Leslie also happens to be in Natumbe but did not take the same flight as Sean. Later, Dex tells her that Sean has a pre-existing relationship with Thresher and uses the photo to prove it. When Alexis retires to her bedroom and notices, thanks to her dog, the bracelet that she gave to Leslie, she understands what it is going on. She throws the bracelet at a picture of Sean while crying out "You bastard." Cast * John Forsythe ... Blake Carrington * Linda Evans ... Krystle Carrington * John James ... Jeff Colby * Gordon Thomson ... Adam Carrington * Jack Coleman ... Steven Carrington * Michael Nader ... Dex Dexter * Heather Locklear ... Sammy Jo Reece * Emma Samms ... Fallon Carrington Colby * Terri Garber ... Leslie Carrington * Leann Hunley ... Dana Waring Carrington * James Healey ... Sean Rowan * Joan Collins ... Alexis Colby rest of cast listed by end credits order: * Stephanie Dunnam ... Karen Atkinson * Christopher Allport ... Jesse Atkinson * Michael Goodwin ... Russ Kelton * Jordan Charney ... Bill Cochran * James Sutorius ... Gordon Wales * Robert Brian Wilson ... Tony * Robert Harland ... James Rayford * Josef Rainer ... Moderator * Beau Billingslea ... Doctor * Merrill Leighton ... Alexis' Secretary * Michael Gray ... Photographer * Karen Ragan ... Tenant * Chuck Sloan ... Reporter #1 * Marykate Harris ... Reporter #2 * Mark Brandon ... Uniformed Cop Crew Produced by * Esther Shapiro .... executive producer * Richard Shapiro .... executive produce * Aaron Spelling .... executive producer * Douglas S. Cramer .... executive producer * E. Duke Vincent .... executive supervising producer * Elaine Rich .... supervising producer * Eileen Pollock .... supervising producer * Robert Pollock .... supervising producer * Edward DeBlasio .... producer * Ursula Alexander .... co-producer * Shelley Hull .... associate producer Production details * Filming Locations: Warner Hollywood studios. Quotes * Gordon Wales: Digging up dirt on candidates may be hot right now, but, eh, with all the reaction tonight, I'd be tarred and feathered if I tried to take you on. Alexis Carrington Colby Dexter Rowan: What reaction? Gordon Wales: They haven't told you? The phones have been ringing off the hook. You're a heroine. The sympathy and concern is pouring in. You know, I didn't think much of your chances before, but I have a feeling if you ran for the Presidency tonight, you'd give the front runners a run for their money. * Blake Carrington: Well, lets look at it this way: if that bullet was meant for me, then she saved my life. But she's still got one hell of a fight on her hands, I'll tell you. A fight that I intend to win. * Steven Carrington: I was just talking to Danny about what he wanted to be when he grows up. He said three things: computer analyst, a lawyer and a rodeo champion. Can you believe this kid? I think we have a very ambitious tyke on our hands. Sammy Jo? [she hasn't listened to a word Steven said] * Steven Carrington: [to Jeff] You've messed up my sister's life, I am not gonna let you do that to Sammy Jo! * Tony: [grabbing hold of Sammy Jo] I saw the way you looked at me this afternoon. Sammy Jo Dean Carrington: Let go of me! Tony: In this neighborhood, sweetheart, it doesn't work like that. No, in this neighborhood what you show, you owe.